


Buenas Noches

by YariChan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben is super responsable, Chad can't control himself, Just dorks in love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben quiere volver a su cuarto antes de meterse en problemas, pero Chad tiene otra idea en mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas Noches

La noche había caído en el reino de Auradon. Apenas se oían voces por los pasillos de la academia. Estaba a punto de empezar el toque de queda de los alumnos, y nadie quería ser encontrado por el Hada Madrina en medio del pasillo cuando no deberían. Cuando decían que se tomaba muy en serio los horarios no mentían, y obviamente nadie quería ganarse un castigo, por pequeño que fuera. Así que una gran parte de los alumnos ya habían vuelto a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero ese no era el caso de Ben. El compañero de habitación de Chad había caído enfermo, y se había encargado de aprovechar la soledad del cuarto muy bien.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debería irme… – Dijo Ben intentando levantarse de la cama en la que había pasado una buena parte de la tarde—mis dormitorios no están precisamente cerca de los tuyos.

-No tienes por qué volver a tu habitación –Le respondió el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando aún más contra su cuerpo a Ben—.

-Ya claro—Le apartó con una mano, sentándose en el borde de la cama un par de segundos. Sin embargo Chad volvió a tirarle sobre las mullidas mantas. Poniéndose encima de él—lo digo en serio… tengo las cosas de clase en mi cuarto Chad…

Chad ignoró por completo las palabras de Ben y acerco sus labios al cuello del futuro rey, empezando a dejar pequeños besos y suaves mordiscos que, obviamente, dejarían una bonita marca en la pálida piel. A su vez aprovecho para colar las manos bajo su camisa. Ben sabía que si le dejaba seguir no iba a llegar a su dormitorio esa noche, sin embargo lo que Chad le hacía se sentía extremadamente bien y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ligeros gemidos habían empezado a abandonar su garganta. Gemidos que fueron callados por los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el cuello del príncipe, profundizando un poco más el beso. Al separarse Ben aprovechó la ocasión e hizo que Chad girase, quedándose esta vez él encima. Chad no iba a protestar, había conseguido lo que quería al final. Ben se hizo hacía delante, besando una vez más a su novio y luego llevando sus labios hasta su oreja.

-Cierra los ojos— Le susurró antes de mordersela ligeramente—.

Chad cerró los ojos, probablemente en otra ocasión habría peleado un poco más, pero no iba a estropear el momento. Ben quitó las manos de Chad de su cintura y las subió, obligando al príncipe a que las pusiera detrás de su cabeza. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Obviando el bulto que se empezaba a formar en su pantalón, y que llevaba un par de minutos en el de Chad, se levantó lo más rápido posible de la cama. Chad abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Ben desaparecer de encima suya, y soltó un gruñido cuando le vio huyendo hacia la puerta. Agarró una de las almohadas y se la tiró con fuerzas. Ben dejó que el cojín se estampase contra su cara antes de soltar una pequeña risa. Con un suspiro se acercó de nuevo a la cama y le dio un rápido beso a Chad.

-Te lo recompensaré mañana… Lo prometo –Le dijo, dejando que una de esas sonrisas, a las que sabía que Chad no podía resistirse, se apoderase de su cara—.

-Más te vale –Le respondió el príncipe, dándole un último beso—Buenas noches Ben.

-Buenas noches  Chad –Y con un último y no tan inocente guiño, abandonó la habitación—.


End file.
